Kimba (Lioness)
Were you looking for the other character? Click here Kimba belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. She is the sister of Makenna and Lacey and is the adopted sister of Zuri. Personality Kimba is very adventurous and spirited. She's constantly wandering off and can be a bit of a pawful. She's a happy playful girl, but can sometimes be a bit rough. She's a tomboy and is often trying to show she's just as good as any other male. She can be a bit reckless, and this worries her siblings and mother. Appearance Kimba is a dark stormy grey color. Her muzzle, chest, toes, and underneath her eyes is a much lighter dark grey color. Her eyes are also sky blue like her sister. Bio Kimba's mother was one of Scars followers. She was in charge of her own hunting party, and often even left the pride lands to find food. It was on one of the times that she left the pride lands that she met Kimba's father; Four. She was at first very hostile towards him, but eventually she grew more open. Soon they became mates, but Kimba's mother had to hide this and would sneak out as often as she could. On one occasion when she came back from her trip, she was startled to find the pride rock on fire. She just made it in time to witness the fall of her great king. Angry, Kimba's mother turned on Simba. But Zira beat her to it. Simba held her down easily, and Kimba's mother quickly had second thoughts. Simba was willing to give Zira and other Scar followers a second chance, and her mother happily agreed. She continued to meet her mate and eventually became pregnant with cubs. She tried to hide it from the other lionesses but was soon found out. To her mother's surprise, Simba wasn't mad. In fact, he was thrilled at the thought of new life in the pride. Not a week after Kopa was born, Kimba and her sisters were born. Kimba's mother was thrilled, but soon after Zira came up with her terrifying plot. Kiara had just been born, but this was unknown to them. They had eyes on Kopa. Kimba's mother agreed to help her, and the two set out to do the evil deed. Of course, they were caught, but not before it was too late. Kimba's mother, Zira, and her followers were banished. But Kimba's mother didn't want this for her little cub. She knew what she had to do. She disowned her cubs and left them behind as she left for the life of an outlander. Kimba and her sisters were then given to the care of a lioness in the pride, who was currently nursing a little lioness of her own. She named all four of her cubs Zuri, Makenna, Lacey, and Kimba. Family Macey: mother Four: father Zuri: adopted sister Makenna: sister Justice: brother-in-law Tiifu: sister-in-law Tango: mother-in-law Mheetu: father-in-law Lacey: sister Friends Kiara: good friends Voice Actors * Cub: Lindsey Torrance- voice of Claudette from Alpha and Omega sequels * Adult: Hayden Pannetierre- voice of Kate from Alpha and Omega franchise Trivia * She has no crush yet * She's considered a little crazy * Her mother often calls her 'her little cuckoo bird' * She loves hunting. * She is named after Kimba from Kimba The White Lion. * She often tries to get Zuri play in the water with her Stories she appears in Gallery Jj.png|Kimba and her siblings Kimba (Lioness).jpg Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Hunters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Characters